Titan
If you are looking for the UI addon/mod that creates a nice bar at the top of the screen, see Titan Panel. The Titans are a race of extremely powerful, godlike beings who travel across the cosmos bringing order to worlds. = Overview = A generally aloof creator race, the Titans are now a subject of significant interest on Azeroth, at least for the dwarves. Their part in Azeroth’s history lies far, far back in time, although Sargeras has of course taken a more active role in recent conflicts through the Burning Legion. Here, we present statistics for the two known races of titans (Aesir and Vanir) and for the members of the Pantheon — the leaders of the titans and some of the universe’s most powerful entities. Their figure is humanoid but gigantic, with gleaming metallic skin and a perfection of form that makes the heart ache. Very little is known about the titans save for scraps the dwarves have unearthed and some vague night elf folklore. Few scholars actually believe the mighty demigods even existed. Legend holds that the great ones shaped the land when the world was young, then left the world to its own devices. The ruins and buried cities that remain on Azeroth — Uldum beneath the Tanaris Desert, Ulduar beneath The Storm Peaks of Northrend, and Uldaman beneath the dwarven home of Khaz Modan — are known to a few to actually be "titanic" ruins. Most mortals believe that they are only ancient ruins. There are two presumed types of titan, the stronger, smarter, more agile Aesir, and the tougher but less powerful Vanir. One scholar has postulated that there are other subspecies of titans. No titans have ever been spotted, and it is believed that they live among the stars where they continue to this day shaping new worlds. Titans generally believe they are invincible. They wade into the thickest of battles using their most powerful abilities, or even just swinging with massive, alloyed fists. Titans with well-defined spheres of power have wildly varying combat tactics, focusing primarily upon the strengths of their spheres. Source: www.blizzplanet.com See also: * Creation of the Titans * Pantheon Aesir The Aesir are platinum-skinned giants that once crafted the oceans and skies. Their sphere of power is storm, frost and water. They are highly reclusive, shying away from all mortal creatures, not wanting to disrupt the delicate balance of their evolution. Their direct children are the mountain giants and sea giants, whom they created to help them tend to the high peaks and oceans of the world. Vanir The Vanir are bronze-skinned giants who crafted the mountains and deep places of the world. Their children are Earthen who helped them carve out the earth. As told by the Discs of Norgannon, some early Earthen destabilized due to their harsh work environments, and became the Troggs. Many thousands of years later, the Earthen would evolve into Dwarves. Like the Aesir, the Vanir tend to stay away from mortal creatures. Each titan cultivates specific interests that relate to particular elements or energy types — essentially, to some small aspect of creation over which the titan holds a measure of dominance. Effects of these interests appear primarily in bonuses to related Craft and Knowledge skills, but an individual titan’s special abilities can also reflect its specific interest. Some titans refer to the piece of creation upon which they focus as their "sphere of power". Language The language of the Titans is known as Titan. Known Titans Most of the known Titans come from the elite, ruling sect known as the Pantheon. Little is known of the names or details of the titans, beyond these few: *Sargeras *Aman'Thul *Eonar *Norgannon *Khaz'goroth *Aggramar *Golganneth Other Facts * Titans brought the concept of Runic Magic into the world. * They are called "Travelers" in the Troll Legends * According to some statues scattered around Uldaman, the original five races of the world were Trolls, Earthen, Tauren, Mountain Giants and Sea Giants. The Giants and the Earthen were direct creations of the Titans, to aid them in shaping Azeroth. The Trolls and Tauren, it would seem, were the first races to emerge from the powerful Well of Eternity, as there is no other information as to where they may have come from. Earth Titans Here on Earth, the Titans are giants or proto-gods from Greek mythology who inhabitated the world during the First Era, and later ruled it during the Second Era. Their leader was Cronus. Notable titans include Rhea, Atlas and Prometheus. They were defeated by Zeus and the Olympians at the start of the Third Era. The Aesir come from Viking (Norse) mythology. They are the rulers of Asgard and the more altruistic force in the universe, the greatest of them being Odin and Thor. The Vanir come from Vanirheim and are split- most support the Aesir, some the Giants. Freyr and Freyja are well-known Vanir. In an interesting contrast from Blizzard's direction, which places the Dwarves close to the Titans, the Vanir of Earth myth had stronger ties to the Elves. *See also Myth Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Titans Category:Languages